love_the_good_the_bad_and_the_uglyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamlet and his father
The drama of Hamlet begins with Barnado and Marcelo on patrol and seeing the dead King Hamlet. I will provide information showing the love that Hamlet and his late father shared was very much a good love. Hamlet and his dad had a strange, but good relationship so much so that Hamlet placed his dad and his dad’s status on a pedal stool. We see that when Hamlet’s father appears he comes angry and wanting revenge, for how could his brother and sister do this to his name. He revered his dad and after his dads death he vowed to get revenge on his mother and uncle for betraying their loyalty to the King after his death. Hamlet like many children had great respect and admiration for his father. King Hamlet was a strong and stern character who commanded respect from all. Hamlet in a sense placed his father on a pedal stool that no other man could compare. After his father’s death he is troubled with the fact that his mother and uncle are now married. Hamlet vows to avenge his father’s unjust death, by killing his uncle who is now king of Denmark. Unlike his father Hamlet was much more of a thinker or scholar of sorts compared to King Hamlet, who was more hands on and more about action. After his father appears to him he is somewhat scared and in disbelief. He stages a play to see if his father’s ghost was real. Hamlet faces great depression and misery because he feels that he has to honor his father by killing his father’s brother as he had done to him. King Hamlet was a strong and well respected individual. For his defeated King Fortinbras in a hand to hand combat in order to become King of Denmark. While king he was in charge of the army which at the time was untouchable and respected as well. King Hamlet appears to his son one night at around midnight, and one can tell that he is angry. Two months prior his brother betrayed him by killing him with poison. King approaches his son in a very angry state and commands him to kill his brother (Hamlet’s uncle). We also see that even in death King Hamlet still commands respect and somewhat rules with an iron fist. For Hamlet himself is afraid and still feels that he has to be loyal to him one because it was his father and two because he was king. As the story continues King approaches his son again and is angrier that his son Prince Hamlet still has not avenged his death by killing his uncle. Though betrayed by his wife and brother, King Hamlet instructs Hamlet to only kill Claudius and to let heaven take care of his wife for she is to feel the pain of death. The story of Hamlet is full of pain, lies and deceit. We are allowed to see the relationship between Hamlet and his father as one with much respect and honor. Hamlet is left to deal with the fact that his father is dead and that his mother is now married to Claudius his uncle. He has great admiration and respect father even in death so much so that he vows avenged his father’s death by killing Claudius with a poisoned sword. I feel that Hamlet is going through a stage of depression because he in a way feels alone for his father whom he respected is now dead and his mother who he feels should have stayed a widow has betrayed his father by marrying his uncle of all people. We are allowed to see the depth of the love shared between Hamlet and his father, for what greater love is there between the two than by killing the one who has wronged the both of them. It’s sad to see the way King Hamlet met with his demise for those that he had loved dearly would betray him and kill him all in the name of love. Good love, bad love, or no love it is hard to say what true love is as we watch this drama unfold. Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.